


It’s always yes, until it’s no

by All_for_the_andreil



Series: Eden’s troubles [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consent is Sexy, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Protective!Neil, Some Fluff, slightly drugged Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: The monsters go to Eden’s and Andrew’s drink gets spiked- or -The first time Neil tells Andrew no
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Eden’s troubles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821814
Comments: 11
Kudos: 646





	It’s always yes, until it’s no

**Author's Note:**

> There is lot of fics of neil getting drugged in eden’s but not much of Andrew, so here we are…  
> I have literally no knowledge of neither alcohol nor drugs, but I tried.  
> Enjoy

Neil has always hated loud music, too much people crowded in too small space, and extensive amount of alcohol, but for some reason, he did not mind the Eden’s twilight. Maybe it was the familiar face of Roland behind the bar, or the alcohol-free can of soda he was drinking, but he thought it was mostly due to Andrew by his side.

Andrew created a steady barrier between Neil and the rest of the crowd and always made sure Neil’s safe and sound. Neil knew that no matter what, he doesn’t have to be afraid as long as Andrew’s with him.

They are sitting at a small table, Nicky and Aaron drinking their shots with inhuman speed and Kevin holding onto his glass as if his life depended on it. Andrew is casually sipping his whiskey, ignoring them all, his eyes fixed on the small crack in the glass. He isn’t drinking much tonight and Neil wonders whether he has some plans for them later.

Neil is watching Andrew’s profile, lost in his thoughts, until Andrew turns to him with annoyed expression. “Stop staring.”

Neil can’t quite hide his smile. “I’m not.”

Andrew doesn’t seem amused. “For a pathological liar you don’t lie too well.”

“Aw, is this your idea of flirting?” Nicky asks, the words slurred by the amount of alcohol he’s had.

“Shut up, Nicky,” Aaron hisses.

Andrew rolls his eyes at all of them, picks up the empty tray and makes his way back to the bar to get more drinks. Neil occupies himself with looking after him, though he pretends to gaze at the crowd (as if he was fooling anybody). 

Andrew chats with Roland for few moments, but the bar is busy and Roland has to move onto the other customers, but Andrew stays sitting at the bar. Neil glances at the rest of the monsters – Aaron and Nicky loudly arguing over something, Kevin watching them without the slightest hint of interest – and he can’t really blame Andrew for wanting to get away from them.

Neil notices a tall, strong-looking man sitting next to Andrew, telling him something with crooked smile on his face. Neil grits his teeth. He knows very well that Andrew is able to handle himself and that he has absolutely no reason to feel jealous, but part of him still wants to go and put his fist through that guy’s face just for thinking about Andrew.

Andrew nurses his drink, oblivious to the guy’s attempts at any sort of conversation, his face blank, disinterested. Neil can’t help but smirk in satisfaction.

“Neil! That man over at bar is flirting with your boyfriend!” Nicky yelps dramatically.

Neil raises an eyebrow. “So?”

“You should go there!” Nicky continues seriously. It doesn’t have the same effect when he stumbles over the words.

Neil has no intention to interfere. Andrew seems perfectly fine and he made it quite plain before that he doesn’t need nor want Neil to fight his battles for him. So Neil, though not very happily, keeps sitting in his seat.

But then the man tries to touch Andrew.

The effect is immediate. Andrew goes for his knives and Neil jumps to his feet at once. But the thing that actually gets him almost running there to them isn’t that the idiot dared to touch Andrew, no. The thing is, that Andrew’s reaction was weirdly slow. Slower than usual. And that scared the hell out of Neil.

Andrew was no stranger to violence and when someone was stupid enough to lay their hands on him, he was quick to make sure they don’t repeat that mistake. But now when Neil gets there, he sees Andrew pointing the tip of the knife at the guy with one hand, while leaning heavily on the bar counter with the other.

Neil stands to Andrew, careful not to touch him, and glares at the guy. “Don’t you dare to touch my boyfriend,” he growls.

The guy doesn’t seem to be much afraid of Andrew, his knives or Neil. He keeps smiling as if this was just one big amusement to him.

Neil doesn’t know what’s wrong with Andrew, but it’s obvious something’s off. The hand in which he’s holding the knife is shaking slightly and his gaze, though piercing, is a bit unfocused.

The rest of the monsters isn’t as quick as Neil to catch up but as soon as they notice Andrew’s got a knife, they come hurrying to the bar as well. When man finally realizes he’s outnumbered, he gives Andrew one final smile, slides off of his stool and disappears into the crowd.

“What’s going on?” Nicky asks, looking between Andrew and Neil.

Neil ignores the question. Instead, he gazes at Andrew. He hides the knife, but he’s still leaning on the counter, looking as if he had one drink too many, which Neil knows he did not.

“Andrew?” Aaron tries, his tone strangely cautious. He must’ve picked up something’s wrong with him as well.

Andrew pries his eyes from his half-way finished drink. He glares firstly at Aaron and then at Neil and Neil realizes his pupils are blown wide. “He put something in my drink,” Andrew hisses through gritted teeth.

It’s like someone froze Neil’s insides. He turns around, searching blindly for the guy. He will kill him. He will murder him for this. How dares he hurt Andrew? In that moment, he forgets about his hatred towards his father and knives, he wants nothing but to yank one of Andrew’s blades from his armbands and stab it into the man’s throat.

He doesn’t realize he’s made a step from them until someone – Nicky – stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Neil, don’t,” he says urgently, sounding not so drunk anymore.

Neil bites hard into the inside of his cheek, enough to taste blood on his tongue, to prevent himself from decking Nicky. “Let me go after him,” he growls.

“We don’t need to deal with a murder as well,” Aaron says dryly, though he looks like he’s on a good way to kill the guy himself. But then he shakes his head and firmly says: “We have to get Andrew home.”

Neil knows he’s right. There’s no point of hunting the guy down when Andrew’s in this state. He guesses the drug should’ve knocked him out, but due to his history with medication, he has some resistance.

“Can you walk to the car?” Aaron asks his twin.

Instead of answer Andrew slides from his stool, but he immediately has to hold onto the bar to prevent himself from collapsing onto the ground. This does not look good.

Aaron takes a step towards him, but Andrew backs away on instinct. “Don’t touch me,” he hisses angrily, gripping at the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles turn white.

Aaron isn’t stupid enough not to listen and he obediently stops. He sighs resignedly at Andrew’s state. “How the fuck are we getting him to the car like this?” He asks Nicky. They both turn to Neil.

Neil doesn’t have many ideas either, but he decides to give it a go and stands at Andrew’s side.

“Andrew,” he calls him softly. “Can I take your hand?”

Andrew looks up at him with cold expression.

“Just your hand, ‘Drew, I promise,” Neil continues. “Yes or no?”

Andrew seizes him suspiciously. “Yes. Just my hand.”

Neil nods. “Just your hand,” he assures him and extends his arm to him. Andrew unwillingly lets go of the counter and leans onto Neil instead.

Neil can feel Aaron’s look at him, but he dismisses it. He helps Andrew walk to the car and climb onto the passenger seat. Andrew hands him the keys without asking.

The ride back to the house is quiet. Andrew rests his head against the window, closing his eyes and Neil drives carefully to not disturb him. Nicky, Aaron and Kevin talk in low voices in the backseat, but Neil doesn’t pay them much attention.

Once they get to the house, Andrew is barely able to climb out of the car. The drugs must’ve settled in more. He allows Neil to guide him inside, but doesn’t let anyone else anywhere near him.

“Make him drink some water,” Aaron tells Neil.

Neil manages to talk Andrew into drinking a tall glass of water before letting him into his bedroom. Once they are inside, Andrew backs Neil against the closed door. He rests his hands on either side of Neil’s head, keeping an inch or two space between them, not touching him.

Neil isn’t sure what’s Andrew doing, so he stays very still. He didn’t miss medicated Andrew at all.

To his surprise, Andrew gazes at him and asks: “Yes or no, Neil?”

Neil blinks in confusion. “To what?”

“Kissing,” Andrew replies without missing a beat.

“But… you’re drugged.”

Andrew frowns. “So?”

Neil has no idea what’s happening. When was either of them drunk, Andrew made it very clear they’d keep their distance. What was he playing at now, Neil does not know, but he knows he’s not going to take advantage of it. Even though he does want to kiss Andrew, god, he wants to never stop kissing him, he looks him in the eyes and says: “No.”

He’s never told Andrew no before and for a split second he’s worried Andrew’ll try to persuade him, but Andrew pulls away instantly. He stumbles on his feet a bit, but doesn’t reach out for Neil’s hand and makes it to the bed without another word.

Neil takes a breath. He watches as Andrew climbs under the blanket, his face completely unchanged.

“Should I sleep on the couch?” Neil asks unsurely.

Andrew rolls his eyes at him. “Come here.”

Neil gives him very suspicious look and doesn’t move. “Andrew…”

Andrew doesn’t let him argue. “I heard you the first time, Neil. It’s a no, I get it.”

That relaxes Neil enough to walk across the room and join Andrew on the bed. Andrew has his back pressed against the wall, giving Neil as much space as he possibly can. He waits until Neil settles down, then closes his eyes. It doesn’t take particularly long for him to fall asleep, but Neil doesn’t allow himself to rest until he’s sure Andrew’s dozing off.

▪️▪️▪️

Andrew did not miss the drugs and he definitely did not miss the terrible headaches that came with them. When he wakes up, it’s morning already, though the heavy blinds are still drawn shut, so the room is comfortably dark.

He manages to sit up and look around, trying very hard to recollect last night. Neil isn’t in the room anymore. Andrew isn’t sure if he was there in the first place. His memories are bit foggy.

He takes his knife, the weight of it comforts him, and he forces himself not to panic. Just because he doesn’t remember what happened doesn’t mean it was bad. Right?

Suddenly the door opens and Neil walks in, holding a mug and packet of aspirin. When he sees Andrew’s awake, he smiles. “Hi. How are you feeling?” He asks softly and hands him the mug.

Andrew frowns when he realizes it’s tea and not coffee. “What happened?” He asks instead of answering.

Neil bites his lip. “Um…”

That is not a good start. Andrew gives him a warning look. “Someone drugged me,” he prompts.

“Yes.”

“What happened then?”

“Nothing. We got you home and you slept it off.”

“You forgot to mention the part where you almost gutted that guy,” Aaron sneers wryly as he walks in.

Andrew has million questions, but Aaron doesn’t let him ask anything. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Andrew hisses.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “We already have one Josten, we don’t need another.”

Andrew seriously considers slitting Aaron’s throat. Or his own. Aaron doesn’t seem to care though. Andrew sighs. “Headache,” he admits then.

Aaron nods, more to himself, and hands Andrew the aspirin. “What else? Nausea, dizziness?”

Now that he thinks about it, he does feel nauseas and dizzy, but it’s nothing terrible, so he dismisses it. “No.”

“Do you remember last night?”

He does not and it scares the living hell out of him. “Bit.”

“Good. When you feel like it, you should eat something,” Aaron states, gives Neil an unreadable look and leaves them alone again.

Andrew risks a glance at Neil. He remembers he wanted to kiss him. He remembers holding Neil against a wall. He doesn’t remember whether they did kiss or not. He doesn’t remember whether he asked.

“Andrew,” Neil says gently and sits next to him.

“Did we kiss last night?” He asks with his eyes fixed on the knife still in his hand.

Neil seems surprised by that question. “No. We didn’t.”

Andrew allows himself to exhale.

“You asked me,” Neil continues cautiously. “But you were drugged, so I said no and we went to sleep.”

Andrew is silent for a long time, thinking over Neil’s answer. He asked. Neil said no. He didn’t ask him again. He didn’t push him. He didn’t hurt Neil and Neil didn’t take advantage of him. It was okay.

When Andrew speaks again, his voice is low. “So it isn’t always yes.”

Neil shrugs. “I guess not.”

Andrew takes a breath and whispers: “Thank you.” He doesn’t have to say for what. Neil knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
